coinopsfandomcom-20200214-history
Adding Games
The procedure for adding games, packs or 'R' updates is much the same as the initial install. Follow the procedure in the Installation section within this help file until you have successfully gained FTP access to your xbox console. locate the game pack you wish to add or upgrade you wish to apply, and allow the transfer to Overwrite older files in the appropriate directory if necessary. Updates are presented as 'r#' or 'revision?' followed by a number e.g. r1, r2, r3 etc. If you have applied an update, Coinops will Automatically update any settings and Rescan your games. If you have simply added some games or a pack you will need to Rescan manually as described in the User Settings section. NOTE - You do NOT need to add all the 'rx' updates in order, simply use the most recent as all the patches/fixes are included in each release. you may also 'step back' to any previous update you wish by overwriting in the same manner. ADDING GAMES Games are shown in "Supported Games Lookup For Naming of Roms.txt" The following is a list of the supported game systems and thier associated filename format and directory location (all assume 'CoinOPS' folder as the root directory) Amiga romsConsoles/AMI_Gamename.zip romsConsoles/AMI_GamenameD1.adf (Press Back to swap back to Disc 1) romsConsoles/AMI_GamenameD2.adf (Press Start to swap to Disc 2) romsConsoles/AMI_GamenameD3.adf (Press Start to swap to Disc 3) romsConsoles/AMI_GamenameSAV.adf (Save Disc) Amstrad romsConsoles/OldComputers/AMS_Gamename.zip ATARI 2600 romsConsoles/OldConsoles/A26_Gamename.zip ATARI LYNX romsConsoles/LYNX_Gamename.zip ATARI ST romsConsoles/AST_Gamename.zip ATARI XL 800 5200 romsConsoles/OldConsoles/AXL_Gamename.zip COLECOVISION romsConsoles/OldConsoles/COL_Gamename.zip COMMODORE 64 romsConsoles/OldComputers/C64_Gamename.zip DOS romsConsoles/DOX_Gamename.zip (POINTER) romsConsoles/DOX_Gamename/All the game files ( When configuring you need to "Edit Autoexec Lines" and add C: ) Launch file '.exe' GAME GEAR romsConsoles/OldConsoles/GG_Gamename.zip GAMEBOY romsConsoles/Gameboys/GB_Gamename.zip GAMEBOY ADVANCE romsConsoles/Gameboys/GBA_Gamename.zip GAMEBOY COLOR romsConsoles/Gameboys/GBC_Gamename.zip INTELLIVISION romsConsoles/OldConsoles/INT_Gamename.zip MASTER SYSTEM romsConsoles/OldConsoles/SMS_Gamename.zip MEGA CD roms16BitConsoles/MDRIVECD_Gamename.zip (POINTER) roms16BitConsoles/MDRIVECD_Gamename/MDRIVECD_Gamename.iso. Note then MDRIVECD_Gamename 02.mp3 MDRIVECD_Gamename 02.mp3.... MEGADRIVE roms16BitConsoles/MDRIVE_Gamename.zip MEGADRIVE 32X roms16BitConsoles/MDRIVE32x_Gamename.zip MSX romsConsoles/OldComputers/MSX_Gamename.zip NES romsConsoles/NES/NES_Gamename.zip NEOGEO POCKET romsConsoles/NEO_Gamename.zip NINTENDO 64 romsConsoles/N64_Gamename.zip (POINTER) or roms/N64_Gamename.zip (POINTER) RomsN64/N64_Gamename.zip RomsN64HiDef/N64_Gamename.zip (POINTER) If this is present the game will boot in 720P if availble PC ENGINE roms16BitConsoles/PCE_Gamename.zip PC ENGINE CD roms16BitConsoles/PCD_Gamename.zip (POINTER) roms16BitConsoles/PCD_Gamename/ This the folder you put the contents of the game. Note the Cue file must be called "MP3.cue" PLAYSTATION romsConsoles/Playstation/PSX_Gamename.zip (POINTER) romsConsoles/Playstation/PSX_Gamename.bin romsConsoles/Playstation/PSX_Gamename.cue or romsConsoles/Playstation/PSX_Gamename.zip (POINTER) romsConsoles/Playstation/PSX_Gamename.iso or romsConsoles/Playstation/PSX_Gamename.zip (POINTER) romsConsoles/Playstation/PSX_Gamename.img or romsConsoles/Playstation/PSX_Gamename.zip (POINTER) romsConsoles/Playstation/PSX_Gamename.tao SEGA SG-1000 romsConsoles/OldConsoles/SG_Gamename.zip SPECTRUM romsConsoles/OldComputers/SPE_Gamename.zip SUPER NINTENDO roms16BitConsoles/SNES_Gamename.zip VIC 20 romsConsoles/OldComputers/V20_Gamename.zip Virtual Boy romsConsoles/VB_Gamename.zip WonderSwan romsConsoles/WON_Gamename.zip X68000 romsConsoles/OldComputers/X68_Gamename.zip XBOX romsConsoles/XBOX_Gamename.zip (POINTER) or roms/XBOX_Gamename.zip (POINTER) this will boot /XBOX_Gamename.xbe (This should be a created with "Xbe Shortcut Maker.exe" and point to the physical location of your game folder as described in the xbox section below) MIDWAY GAMES roms/MI_1.zip (POINTER for Mortal Kombat) roms/MI_2.zip (POINTER for Mortal Kombat II) roms/MI_3.zip (POINTER for NBA Jam) roms/MI_4.zip (POINTER for NBA Jam TE) roms/MI_5.zip (POINTER for Narc) RomsMIDWAY/mk.zip RomsMIDWAY/mk2.zip RomsMIDWAY/narc.zip RomsMIDWAY/nbajam.zip RomsMIDWAY/nbajamte.zip NOTE - If you want to run these games you need all 5 RomsMIDWAY roms in that folder then you can select the Pointer of which games to display OLD CORE GAMES romsOldCore/GameName.zip RomsOldCoreSD/GameName.zip (POINTER) If this is present the game will not boot in 720P if availble NOTE - This core fixes the speed and control issues of many games NOTE - All your above Midway games can work better in this core NOTE - The SD pointer will fix many games that wont boot in HD as they are out of memory DOOM GAMES roms/MI_6Doom2.zip (POINTER for Doom 2) roms/MI_7FinalDoom.zip (POINTER for Final Doom) roms/MI_8FinalDoom2.zip (POINTER for Final Doom 2) DoomWADS/Doom2.wad (Doom 2) DoomWADS/TNT.wad (Final Doom) DoomWADS/Plutonia.wad (Final Doom 2) KILLER INSTINCT GAMES roms/KI1.zip (POINTER) roms/KI2.zip (POINTER) KI1/ This the folder you put the contents of the game. KI2/ This the folder you put the contents of the game. STREETS OF RAGE REMAKE roms/MI_S.zip (POINTER) Rage.xbe (The old Default.xbe) xResizer.xbe xbox.cfg SorR.dat savegame (folder) palettes (folder) mod (folder) Note - (POINTER) means this is a pointer file and the contents of the file is not important. It just tells CoinOPS Inferno that this game is available. This can be a renamed text file or an empty zip file renamed to the correct name. ADDING AN XBOX GAME All xbox games require 'Shortcut Pointers' and must be located in the root folder of CoinOPS All Folder names must be Identical to the XBOX Pointer Name (XBOX_Gamename) 1. Locate Game on XBOX Hard Drive ex. Xbox_Black Folder is located in my F: Drive 2. Open Xbe Shortcut Maker 1.0 (Included in your CoinOPS folder) 3. (Target Path) - F:\games\XBOX_Black\default.xbe 4. (Title Name) - Enter Folder Name (ex. XBOX_Black) 5. Click Create Shortcut 6. Save File as The Same Name as Pointer Name (ex. XBOX_Black) IMPORTANT NOTE - you must reopen Xbe Shortcut Maker each time you create a shortcut. a bug in this software prevents you from creating more than one working shortcut. Name the folder the same as the pointer for this to work, So if the XBOX game is "Black", the pointer will be "XBOX_Black" then the Folder it Should be pointing to should be also called "XBOX_Black" So the Shortcut would be pointing to something like "F:/Games/XBOX_Black/default.xbe" The shortcut must be located in the root folder of CoinOPS, eg CoinOPS/XBOX_Black.xbe or it wont launch Failure to follow this guide exactly may also result in issues when trying to Reboot (It is recommended that you first delete the entire CoinOPS directory from your xbox if you wish to upgrade from a previous version i.e. CoinOPS 4 to CoinOPS 5 or 6 to prevent conflicts and ensure there are no redundant files) When Updating to the latest rx version you simply need the most recent release (all the previous rx updates are combined into the latest number)